Strut how you want to be
by Lizsername
Summary: Black Veil Brides is relaxing on their tour. They plan on playing Truth or Dare. One dare from Andy Six/Biersack to Ashley Purdy changes a lot of things. Warning: Slash!


**A/N: Hello! Another Fandom I can fuck around with xD**

**Sorry Idiots and Killjoys, I'm writing in another fandom today. **

**So ya, BVB fandom, first off this idea will thanks to Whatsername01 for helping me with a lot of it. If it wasn't for her, this won't be one of my longest one shot.**

**Enjoy guy! And Don't forget to review. **

Strut how you want to be

_Ashley Purdy_

Nothing is normal on the Black Veil Brides tour bus; one of us is either drunk or a bunch of us are. All of us are having a huge dance party some nights. Maybe some crazy fan girl broke into the tour bus again. Well, tonight, it's truth or dare night.

A bunch of us gather in the middle of the tour bus. Andy was on his buck; Jinxx was also on his. Christian was standing, leaning against the wall. Jake was sitting in the middle of the floor between the bunks. Sandra dropped by to check on us. She and I were sitting in the booths; I was wrapping an arm around her.

"Who wants to go first?" Christian chirped up.

Sandra spoke up, "Someone give me one, bitches!"

I quietly laughed, "Truth or dare?"

"Guess," she smiles to me.

"Dare it is then, asshole," I said back. I sat there thinking of a good one. _Well, she is a lesbian…_"Kiss the hottest guy in this room."

"Fuck…" Sandra muffles under her breath. She looks all around the room. Her sunglasses covered her eyes; you couldn't tell she was choosing. Finally, she puts her hand on my cheek. She lean in and kissed me. I gasped for a second.

"Holy fucking shit, Sandra…" I took a quick breathe. "You're not that bad of a kisser." She blushes a bit.

Andy peeks out. "Out of everyone, Ashley? Seriously, Sandra?"

"HE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING GIRL!"

"HEY!" The whole band broke into a choir of laugher. I ducked my head on the table, holding in laughing. "FUCK YOU SANDRA!"

"You love me," she said. She puts her hands together, "I'll give Andy one."

"Truth," His deep voice spoke.

"You're gay, so," Sandra eyes all the guys. "Do you think anyone is hot here?"

Andy sits up and shrugs. "Ya, some," He looks to me. I smiled to him. Since Andy open to us, he's been scared about it. I have been supported of him since I am myself. We haven't opened to the public though; everyone has to be guessing about me though. Andy…well, he doesn't get too much shit.

Andy looks to me, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I smirked back.

"Ah, shit," Andy says. "Skip me for now! I have to think of a good one for Ash!"

Christian smirked, "Sandra, you wanted to dare me?"

"DRUM BATTLE, BITCH!"

"It's on!" The rest of us laughed while they hide into the backroom.

Jake looks to Jinxx, "Truth or dare?"

"Fuck it, truth," Jinxx takes another sip of his beer.

"How much sex have you had with Sammi since she joined us?"

Mad and pissed off, Jinxx took his beer and dumped on Jake's head. The bus roared with mirth. Sandra and Christian came back, dying. With a smile across the face, I took off my shirt and gave it to Jake. "Here, bud," I said. Jake took off his soaked, beer-smelling t-shirt. I threw it to side.

I leaned over to my bed above Andy. He was biting his lip, staring into space. I grabbed my jacket from the top and threw it on. I turned back to Andy and shot him the "You ready?" look.

"Alright, bitch," he stands up. "I dare you to cross dress."

I blushed a bit. Maybe when I was younger, I always loved to wear make up and dresses. When I got older, it was just shirts some points. Now, the whole thing? I mean fuck ya they are my friends, maybe just once.

I look to Sandra; she rolls her eyes and leads me to her suitcase. "What size are you in jeans?"

"Size 6," I said.

She throws me a pair of 8, women cut. I took off my other jeans and put them on. They were black, simple jeans. "I don't have anything thing too dramatic." She looks at me with them, "Huh, fits perfectly. How does it feel?"

"Different in a comfortable way," My fingers feel the outside. _There's not that much of a difference. Why then do I love?_

She rolls her eyes. "Are you going to turn into a cross dresser now?" I smiled; she laughed. She tosses a plain black t-shirt. "Sorry, it's all I have."

"Ya and I didn't feel like stealing Sammi's stuff." I threw on the t-shirt, "I feel like I would wear it out, Jinxx would bitch at me, and more shit." I posed for her. "Well?"

"It looks hot on you," she winks. "How does it feel now with everything?"

"I like it," I whispered. "Do you think Andy will?"

She fixes me up a bit. She takes off her jacket and throws it at me. "You still have that crush for him?"

"Too much," I said. I put the jacket on. "Too much and ever since he told…"

"Andy's been single for a while. We're all still young. Out of all of you, too, the only one who's inserted in dating is Jinxx with Sammi. " Sandra stops me in mid sentence, "Don't give in your dreams, kid."

I motioned her to come with me. I come to the section of the bus where everyone is. "Holy shit, Ash," whispers Jinxx.

Jake's mouth is wide open. "I actually didn't think you would wear girl skinny jeans."

Christian chuckles, "All we need is more girlish make up. I would date you." I growl back at him, "Love you too, Ashes."

Walking over to Andy, I keep my fingers feeling the fabric. The fabric of this soft clothing; it's so much tight then our jeans. Everything was different; I loved it. It just was thinking…

I was stop by his hazel eyes. _So beautiful, so perfect…so much…too much…stop it, Ashley. _He smiles to me, "You look good."

"It's really nothing." I smiled to him.

"The skinny jeans are different though."

"They feel nice," I said. Andy's eyes open wide. I shrugged.

"Feel nice? Hey, Jinxx!" He motions for him to come over.

Jinxx walks over, "Sup, cross dresser and….I don't know how to label you, Six." We started laughing.

Andy looks to me then back to Jinxx. "Could we steal some of Sammi's clothing?"

"Six," he says, shaking his head. "For all I know, she could kill me." Andy whispers something to him. "OH! Hell ya then! Ashley, come here."

We went to a room. This is where Sammi was staying. Jinxx took one of her suitcase. Before he opens the locks, a grasped touches his hand, my snatch. ""Look," I said. "Andy is getting into this, and I like it. Are you sure Sammi's not going to murder us?"

He snorts, "Don't worry, Purdy." He unlocks a couple suitcases, "Andy said try on a couple things. Ash, you seriously like this?"

A groan escapes my mouth. "You know; if you can't handle it, bring Andy and Sandra in here."

"Ash—"

"Bring Andy and Sandra," growled from me. Jinxx grab them for me.

Andy leaned on the wall; Sandra sat on the bed. I started shuffling through the clothing. There was a skirt; I felt the texture and the pleats at the end. I took off my jeans and the skirt on. I search threw to see if Sammi had any tights. While looking for leggings, I came across a nice top. It was a crop top; trust me, I have gone too much shopping with Sammi. It was purple, a bright purple. It had a heart made from headphones; that was a bright pink. I grabbed ripped leggings, black. I grabbed a pair of my boots with the stars and bullets on them

I looked in the mirror. I fixed my hair a bit and turned back to Andy and Sandra. She was gone though; Andy was sitting in the bed. "Where's Sandra?"

"She went to talk to Sammi and the rest." Andy patted the alone space next to him. I filled it up. "How do you feel wearing that?"

"Different in a good way," I started rubbing my legs. "Andy, I love this. It feels great! I feel like I'm finally in my own skin. The make up and the clothing both make me feel outgoing. I'm finally fit in with myself."

"Ashley, do it then." He grabs my hand, "Don't let anyone judge you if you want to wear this."

I look down. Our hands touching each others, and I'm still falling in love. I'm in love with my band mate. Someone who I don't want to let go of; someone who I can see myself marrying, Andy Six…

"Andy," I said.

"Let me," he says.

"I love you" comes from each ends of our mouths. We smile to each other.

"What, I didn't know…" Andy said, "How have you known?"

"Ever since you came out to me," I said. "I didn't know you did. I was scared to tell you."

He moves in closer. "Are you now?"

I shook my head. I placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned in closer. "Kiss me," I whisper. "Do it, Andy. This is my dare to you."

He smiles and kisses me. A light sparks into my head. I closed my eyes tighter. A breathe escapes from my mouth. "Don't stop," Andy whispers.

I listen to him and didn't stop. A leg started wrapping around his body at a point. He pushes them off. "I understand," I whispered. We got up for a second. I brushed out the skirt a bit.

Andy kept an eye on every move I made on the material. I look at him and gave him a kiss. "So, I'm guessing—"

"We are a couple? Of course, Andy, we are."

A knock shut us up. "Hey, guys! Open up! I need to see what clothing you're stealing from me!" _Sammi…_

Andy went to the door. I fix myself and nodded for him to open. Sammi springs open. A smile is across her face. I stood tall and strong for her. She nods her head, smiling. "If you want anything, ask me for it. It looks nice on you. Mind if I take a picture? I swear it will stay with me." Here's the thing about Sammi; she speaks like a hummingbird's wings, too fast to keep up.

"Yes as long as it stays with us."

"Trust me, Ashes," She grabs her camera. "It will."

_I trusted her…_

!

"PURDY!" screamed Jinxx from our dinning area. "QUICKLY! NOW!"

It's been five weeks since of cross dressing and confession time with Andy. I was getting changed and putting my make- up on. Half of it was done. All I was in though was black jeans, girl cut. As I'm walking, I heard a news caster voice. "Well, did you hear Ashley's new way of styling?"

"Shit," Jake whispers.

TMZ was on; my face showed up. "That's right," they said. "Ashley Purdy, bassist of Black Veil Brides, found a new way of showing 'Purdy Porn'." A picture… that picture…The one Sammi took….showed on screen.

I stood there in shock. I trusted her to keep that with the band. _No this is not happening. It was keep to us. Sammi couldn't do this to me; she couldn't have. _ It was only Jake, Jinxx, and Christian in this room. _Andy, I need him…_

I got out of the room even before the report was finished. All they are were making fucked up jokes about me and my cross-dressing experience. _Fuck them, fuck Sammi, fuck everyone around me…Andy, I need him. Andy, I need you._ I went to our room. He was there, shirtless. He was working on his make-up. A whimper escapes me, "Andy..."

He turns to face me. He threw a jacket over him; he only goes shirtless to do his make up and sometimes at concert. "Ashes," he says. He leans down and kisses my cheek. I bit my lip, holding in my feelings. He notices. "Ashley, what is going on…?"

I suck back feelings. We sat down on his bed. I clenched to him. Something wet and warm was falling against my cheeks. "Ashes, what's going on? Oh, dear you're tearing up."

"Andy, they are already teasing about this." I grab his hand and place it on my jeans. "Worst, someone leaked Sammi's picture." I started crying into his jacket. "Oh, Andy, I wasn't fucking ready."

"Oh, it's okay, Ashley. Fuck those haters though; don't cry over them. Think of me…the band…mostly me but anyway!"

I started chuckling. "Full of yourself, bitch?"

He jumps up. "Hell yes I am. Come on, get ready. We have to perform soon."

As I'm walking away, I turn to him for a second. He took off his jacket and went back to doing his makeup. He looks back and smiles. He then motions for me to go away. "I love you, Andy Biersack."

"Go get ready," He whispers. I did as I was told. I thought of going shirtless on stage today. I did my make up. I went out in the dinning area; Jake and Christian were ready. Jinxx came out of his room with Sammi.

"Do we _want_ to know?" Jake said, fooling around with his phone.

Christian broke into laughter. "Jake," Christian said. "I don't think we want to." I just stood there silent, not even a smirk or a smile. Too many thoughts were rushing through me,

Andy came out to us. "Ready, guys?"

"Fuck ya," mumbles Christian and Jake. Jinxx nods his head.

"Let's fucking go," I yelled. The others went out to the tour bus. Sammi followed; Sandra was out there. I looked to Andy. He was wearing a vest meaning he was mostly shirtless. I came in closer, "Looking hot, baby."

"So are you," he says. "Shirtless…..Shit, you're going to be so distracting." He kisses me, "Come on, and let's go meet some fans. Hey, by the way, how are you now?"

"I think I'll be better when we meet some fans." I smiled. We walked out together.

"ASH-LEY! ASH-LEY! ASH-LEY!" The whole crowd roared in cheering and applause. Andy stood by me and smiles; we weren't ready to come out to everyone yet.

Sammi gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry," she whispers. "I swear it wasn't me. I don't know how the photo got leaked. I feel totally—"

I stopped and smiled at her. I keep my hands on her. I look her straight in the eyes. "It is okay, Sammi."

"You sure," she said. I nodded. "Good luck, Purdy."

I look to the guys. I gave them all high fives and grabbed Sandra for a hug. The fans keep cheering. I signed some autographs and got some gifts. I keep hearing conversations starting.

"Ashley, you're such my idol; fuck haters."

"Ashley! You look really hot in women's clothing."

"Ashley, I love how brave you are! Don't be scared of bitches!"

I went to the door and screamed a thank you to the fans. Andy stopped me and kissed me once I came in. "Well, how you feel now?"

"Pumped for tonight," I said, kissing him again. We checked if anyone was near then grabs hand. I placed my hand on his arm and my head on shoulder. We walked down the hallway together. _Everything's fine, Ashes…_

!

Andy and I were in bed together. I woke up, trapped in his arms. I turn a bit to face him; he was asleep. A month has past. I just smiled. I checked my IPhone calendar to see if anything was up. _Party tonight at 8:00 P.M. BVB was invited. Bring a date…_

_Bring a date! _The only date I have is Andy. I know it's been a month, and we still aren't ready. Andy woke up and was over my shoulder. I turn a bit and kiss him. "Happy one month, darling," I whispers.

"One month already? Really, huh?" Andy sits up.

I get up from the bed. "Yes," I smiled, "isn't it crazy, Andy? Everything's going as I planned in my head."

Andy chuckles. I turn to face him. "You sure have one great imagination, Ashes."

"I was born with it." I gave a sheepish smile; Andy gave me a crazy look. "You love me!"

"Damn, you are more hyper then me and Jinxx together." He grabs me from behind and kisses my cheek. "I do love you."

"I know," I smiled for him. "I love you, too."

"So that party tonight," _Andy did remember…_ "I want to take you so badly. I'm still not ready." I nodded my head. I am a bit ready; I know I love him. If he doesn't though, I respect it more then ever. "Got it," Andy said.

"Wait, hold up!" He turns to hear me. "Does this involve me in a dress, tights, leather jacket and looking like a girl?"

He looks head to the toe. "You have the last part covered, babe. Sorry, it's the truth."

I rolled my eyes. "It's the biggest misconception about me…"

"Hey," He comes closer to me. He flips my hair over my shoulders, making room for his hands. "I'm not judging you."

"I know," I groaned. "I just don't know."

"You're beautiful in your own way. I see it; some people don't. Understand?"

"I do, I do…"

"Why are you trailing off, Ashley? Ashley, is everything okay?"

"Ya," I said. "I swear, Andy, I just been thinking about the whole cross dressing thing; I mostly have been thinking about us. When are we going to come out to the band and Sammi? Sandra already knows…"

"…Because she easily understands us. I don't know if the guys—"

I put a finger against his lips. "The guys won't understand? Andy, what the hell kind of thought is that?" He shrugs, "Jake and Jinxx have been here for a while and will stay as long as we need them. If Christian is even new, he's getting along with us pretty well. Honey, I know you're scared, but don't you think the guys will ditch us because of us being together."

He kisses me. It was a break from all my talking. Now all my lips want to do is touch against his. "You're right," he breathes out. "I'm guessing it's just fucking stress."

"Let's get back on topic: the party tonight." We sat down. "I could always go dress shopping with Sandra and Sammi today."

"Yes," Andy said. "We could say your family is in town, and you had to visit them."

"The girl I'm being," I grab his hand while speaking this. "We need a name; the rest, well… like you said…I have a creative mind."

"Carolyn," he whispers out.

"HOLY SHIT NO ANDY! THAT'S TOO CHEEZY!"

"It's that, or we ditch the cross-dressing and party…"

"Fine, BECAUSE IT'S FOR YOU!"

!

I told the girls the plan. "Let's go!" came out of Sammi's mouth. So there was one store here that we all knew would work, Hot Topic. Barely anyone was in the store expect a couple guys. Sammi grabs me to the dresses. "Okay," she whispers. "We need to keep cover."

"Just in case," Sandra spoke.

"You never know when a fan girl can come." Sammi look at me, "Well, what do you see?"

I keep looking through the dresses. There were a couple different ones. One that looks like a corset sewed to a skirt; another one that looked like Jinxx's strips on gown. "All these dresses suck…" I turned to both of them, "Can't we try somewhere else?"

"Keep looking," Sammi said, sitting against a wall. Sandra was with her, leaning against the wall. "There's going to be a dress there."

_Maybe she's right…_I felt fabric that felt different. Different from all the other dresses; that's why it stood out…The dress was like wire fabric. It was two simple colors, black and red, mostly black. It was strapless. Near the chest area, there were strains of black fabric. At the waist, a red ribbon was wrapped around. The top was like a plain, black corset. The end of it popped in red and black textiles. "This is it…"

"Huh," Sandra said. "It looks _exactly _like the dress from My Chemical Romance's Helena music video."

"I was thinking that." Sammi says, standing up. "Try it on, Ashes."

I grab their hands and we sneak into one dressing room. I tried it on and looked at the mirror. "Perfect fit, but what about covering the tattoos?"

"Get long, ass, white gloves?" Sammi suggested, "Or red…"

"Red seems simpler but what about my right arm?"

Sammi shrugs, "A bunch of make up? Hey, I'm a photographer; I could help with that much…"

"Alright, how should I do my hair?"

"Curl it!" Sandra said, "I think it will look adorable."

I gave her a weird look. "Burning my hair much?"

"Yes," Sandra smiles.

I nodded my head. "How about make up?"

"I see red eye shadow with like dark eyeliner, not black." Sammi keep looking, "I see a manicure on your nails; good thing I got that for you. Oh by the way, wear my black shoes. They have opening on the toes and match the dress."

!

The party starts at 8 PM; Sammi, Sandra and I sneaked into my room at six. Andy was ready already, doing his makeup. "Hey," he kisses me. "So come on let me see the dress."

"Not yet, my dear," I teased him a bit. I leaned up to kiss him. Sandra kicks out Andy and starts up the curler.

"Oh!" Sammi said, "We should totally put jewels in his hair." I gave her a look, "They are removable!" Eventually, she put them in. I look in the mirror. _Jesus fucking Christ…._

"Alright" Sandra said. "Make up time."

They started by apply a bright pink eyeliner around my eyes. Sammi worked on making my eye shadow smoky with the red. Sandra gave me a dark lipstick to add on. I looked one more time. _Wow, I would date myself if I was straight. _

Finally I put on the dress. Sammi handed me those shoes she was talking about. They are black, 5 inch heels. They are also open toed. I got the gloves on; Sammi started working on covering the tattoos. We heard a knock at the door.

"How is Carolyn looking?" Andy whispers. I giggled a bit.

"She's looking freaking sexy." Sandra smiles, "Sorry, Ashes."

I started smiling. "It's alright, Sandra. After all, you did kiss me."

"Oh, fuck you!"

"Ready, baby!" I screamed to him.

"Oh hell yes," I came out to him. "Oh wow, Ashley, you look amazing."

I placed my hands on my hips. "I was with the dress. Sammi and Sandra did the rest."

"WAIT!" Sammi grabs my hand, "Star necklace now."

I whined, "Andy gave this me though." She hand her hand open. I unclipped it and dropped it in her hands. "Fuck, you better take care of it."

Andy smiles and grabs my hand. We walk out together. Sandra throws me a purse. I look inside to see my phone. "You still look pretty on the inside, Ashes."

"Thanks, so should I try a high pitched voice?"

"You can always say people say you sound like Ashley Purdy."

"Totally normal" I said sardonically.

He smiles to me. We go in his car. Once we got to the place, Andy helped me out of the car. The dress was hard to control. I grab his hand.

"Ready, Carolyn?" He winks to me.

"Totally," I said in a high pitched voice. Andy started giggling. We walked in.

"Dude there you are!" Jake called across the room. He motions for Andy to come. Andy grabs my hand, bringing me along. "Whoa, who is this, Six?"

"Oh, her name is Carolyn." _Hey Jake, it's your best friend, Ashley. We're in a band together. _"She's my new girlfriend." _I'm his boyfriend._

"Hi," I said in my fake voice.

"Carolyn, this is Christian, Jake and Jinxx." They all waved. _Yes, we're in Black Veil Brides._ "So, where are your dates?"

"Sammi said she was coming late." Jinxx said.

"I took Sandra," Christian said. "I didn't feel like finding a girl last minute." _Same thing for me and Andy, expect he makes me dress in drag. _

Jake shrugs, "I just took a fan girl."

"Dude seriously," Andy laughs. "Man, you made her life."

The girl was by Jake. She had a huge smile, "I'm Maddi," she says. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"It's nice to meet you too, Maddi." He looks to me and kisses me.

"Wow, Carolyn," Christian said. "Has anyone every said you look like Ashley Purdy?"

"Uh, yes, I always get compared to him." _I know because I am him. _"My style is a bit based off him." _I am him. _

Jinxx takes a sip of his drink. "Ya, where is Ashes tonight?"

"Family," Andy said. _I'm right here, you motherfucker! _

"Ah," Jake said, grabbing a drink. Sandra and Sammi came. Sammi automatically ran into Jinxx's arms.

"Oh, I see you guys met Andy's new girl." Sandra spoke, going by Christian. "Isn't she totally awesome?" _Isn't Ashely always awesome? Gosh, am I full of myself or what? _

"Ya, she's quiet," Christian said. _Oh, you know, I can be loud when I want to. _"So, Carolyn how did you and Andy met?"

"On tour," Andy said. "We just met up and stay contacted." _We met through the band. When I started cross dressing, we discovered something. _

"So I'm taken you're bi, Andy?" Jake smirks, "It's cool, and you know none of us judges." _No, he doesn't know that. If he did, I would be here with him. _

"I know," he whispers. "I mean, especially with Purdy cross dressing, you guys haven't judge at that." _Oh you think! _

Jinxx shrugs. "It's his choice. He feels comfortable in it." _Why, thank you, Jinxx. _

"Ya," Sammi spoke up. "He's been stealing some of my clothing. Man, I wish he was here right now." She winks to Andy; the others didn't notice.

"Hey," Jinxx leans to kiss her. "Want to go dance?" She nods.

Jake looks at Maddi; she grabs him to dance. Sandra and Christian shrug and go on the floor. I'm here with Andy. "Ashley," whispers in my ear. It kills me. I'm not Ashley here; I'm known as Carolyn. Everyone touches me and would say 'Excuse me Carolyn" not Ashley, not who I was born as. Just this fucked up person Andy needs because he fears. Love makes risking choices.

"Andy," I whisper, "when?"

"Soon, I promise," he kisses my cheek. I smile a bit inside. I want to be Ashley though. The one who would kiss him back; Carolyn is just a shy girl afraid to make a move. _Gosh, you get into character too much, Ashes. _

Andy grabs my hand and takes me to the dance floor. Ironically, "Carolyn" by Black Veil Brides—more like by _us_—comes on. Jake, Jinxx, and Christian smirk to Andy. I rolled my eyes. Andy kissed me…her. This disgust kissed back. "You're pretty tonight, Ashes."

"Andy," I said. "I want to, soon. I have been ready…"

"Tonight," he said, putting his input before finishing. "On the tour bus, you take off the make up, get the junk out of your hair, and prove you're Ashley Purdy." He warps his arms around my hips. "Promise me you will?"

"Finally," I whisper. "Just…finally…you are ready."

He touches my arm. The glove starts slipping, showing off my star tattoos. "Shit," Andy mutters. I grab the glove and pull it up.

!

I and Andy ran to our room. I took off the dress and switch into sweats. I threw on sweat pants and a black shirt. I went in the bathroom and wet my hair. It went back to being the way it was. Andy was wearing PJs and no shirt. Someone knocks at the door. "Guys, it's CC; the rest want out here, now."

I exchanged a look with Andy. "What if they saw…"

"You had it down for a second. It can't be possibly they saw." We walked together.

"Hey, Andy," Jinxx said. "What happen to Carolyn?" Their dates were with them.

"She left," Andy lies. I gave him a look. "Actually…She's here...She's with us."

"I'm Carolyn," I said, proudly. "Guys, I and Andy, well…"

"You're going out," all of them said like a choir singing on the right note.

"How you figure out?" Andy said.

Christian smiles, "Ashley and you getting a room together."

"Ashley's tattoo showing at the party," Jake whispers.

"I TOLD YOU THEY SAW IT!" Everyone starts to look at me; I duck down.

"Okay," Andy puts his hands up. "We're sorry."

Jinx pulls his head up from Sammi. "Why did it take you so long?"

Andy starts drifting off. "It was only a mouth…" He whispers, keeping his eyes on me.

"Andy, still," Jinxx snaps back.

I had to stand up. Jinxx is never like this; I know he's mad that we didn't talk sooner. "Well, how would you feel if you were discovering you were in love with someone like Jake and you had to tell the whole band?"

Jinxx looks at me. Quietness is walking all over the room. I look down. "You're right," Jinxx finally said. "Fuck, Ashley and Andy. Fuck, I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," I said. Andy was not speaking. "I mean, we were just scared to tell you guys you know."

"Understandable after you did place me in your feet," Jinxx walks over to Andy. "Hey, we're cool, Six, right?" Andy nods, "You're quiet, dude."

He looks at Jinxx. "It's just a different feeling." He smiles, "Come here." He grabs Jinxx for a hug. The others come over, giving us hugs. The band became this hugging

Andy turns to me. He leans down and kisses me. Wrapping his arms around me, he tilts me as if we were doing the tango. I swathed my arms around his neck, keep kissing him. A snap came from a camera.

"Aw, that's a keeper." We then heard Sammi hear. I was still trapped in Andy's arms. I was pulled to his body. Sammi shows us the picture.

"Send me that." I look to Andy, "That's so my Facebook picture."

Andy smiles, "So going as my Twitter icon."

"Looks who's official," Sandra squealed with Sammi.

I smiled to Andy. He kisses me again. "I love you."

"I can't love anyone but you."

!

It's time for a Purdy learning lesson sessions, kids! Have you ever heard those Truth or Dare stories? There are some that are that are ones that want to be destroyed. Some discover something different about people. Well, this story has a couple meanings.

One meaning is dressing like a girl feels alright. You can't change me for that. I am gay and a cross dresser. I rather wear a dress on my wedding day. I rather be in drag then in a suit. I like it, and it's something you can't take away from me.

Another one is no matter what the media says it can't change you. They can say shit about you and your new lover. That shouldn't change the way the way you guys kiss each other. The media could say you're fucking ugly in plaid pants. Unless you like it, don't listen to them. Trust me, it helps a lot.

One more is that even if you're gay, bisexual, or lesbian and you're dating your fellow band members, the others will help you. It shouldn't matter. Your band members should also support you. If they don't, quit the band. No matter if they are your brothers, sisters, or best buds. A band should feel like a family. I mean, look at us. I and Andy are like the parents; the rest are like fucking children. I love them dearly, seriously.

Finally, truth and dare brought the best of me out. I get to tease my band mates and not just that. I learn truths about Andy with crushes on me. If it just wasn't for one dare, I don't think we both would know that we like each other. Just one, fun dare…

"_I dare you to cross dress."_

**A/N Review please**

**Title: Strut- Adam Lambert**


End file.
